


Solamente un istane

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	Solamente un istane

"Ti amo, Tezuka"

Atobe non riusciva minimamente al credere che Tezuka gli avesse nostrato un'espressione del genere, ma tutto durò solamente un istante, talmente breve da aver il timore di essersi immaginato il suo sorriso.

Eppure era certo che l'altro fosse alquanto emozionato, d'altronde non si riceveva una dichiarazione tutti i giorni.

"Atobe, sai benissimo che siamo rivali, cosa penserebbero i nostri compagni?"

Ovviamente ci aveva pensato, ma sinceramente se si trattava di Tezuka era pronto ad affrontare ogni pregiudizio e, anche se la sua popolarità sarebbe potuta crollare, lui avrebbe continuato a provare sentimenti per quel magnifico ragazzo.

"A me non importa Tezuka"

Atobe si avvicinò al "rivale" e finì con il baciarne le labbra cogliendole con tutto l'amore che provava.

"e nemmeno a te importa, vero Tezuka?


End file.
